Amando entre la muerte
by CaffeineChocolate
Summary: Ellos se amaban mutuamente, y ambos lo sabían, pero no podían estar juntos. ¿La razón? Simple, la muerte los estaba esperando.
1. Amando la esperanza

**¿Qué tal, gente? c:**

**Hoy les ofrezco un Cryle! No sé qué tanto gusta esta pareja, pero a mi me fascina, es mi OTP de South Park :3.**

**Este es mi primer fic que tendrá capítulos, aún no sé cuántos, bah, ni siquiera sé si gustará, espero que sí :c**

**Bueno, sin dar tantas vueltas, el fic!**

**-Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone-**

Amando entre la muerte

Capítulo 1: Amando la esperanza.

En un perfecto atardecer, donde el viento soplaba en total sincronía con la brisa del mar, un pelirrojo se había desplomado, como muchas otras tantas veces, en su casa. Por suerte, aquel día se encontraba con él su súper mejor amigo, quien ante el reciente accidente, se apresuró rápidamente a cargarlo hacia su auto, e inmediatamente lo llevó al hospital.

Al llegar, unas enfermeras se encargaron de llevar al inconsciente hasta una habitación, dejando solo al otro chico, quien se quedó frente a la puerta de ésta; observó cómo unos médicos iban entrando un poco apresurados, desapareciendo en aquel cuarto.

El pelinegro se sentó en una de las bancas al lado de la puerta, mirando a la nada misma, impacientándose con el paso de los minutos y suspirando de vez en cuando. Por fin pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y se levantó rápidamente, yendo tras el doctor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kyle? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó precipitadamente.

-Tranquilo Stanley, Kyle está bien, ya ha despertado.- Le respondió el médico con una sonrisa, aliviando al otro.

-Gracias, este chico en verdad hace que me preocupe.-

-Sí, lo sé, de hecho…justamente de eso quería hablarte.- Cambió un poco el semblante, ahora más serio. Stan se extrañó.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Si, verás Stan, tu sabes mejor que nadie sobre este "problema" por el que está pasando Kyle, ¿verdad?- El menor asintió.- Pues ese es el caso; como sabes bien, Kyle está empezando a tener infartos cada vez más constantes y…-El azabache tragó saliva, sabía lo que se vendría.- Me temo que no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo más.- Terminó, con una mirada seria y triste, molesto consigo mismo por tener que decírselo de esa manera tan fría, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo.

Stan quedó en shock, siempre supo que algún día debería de tener que afrontar esto, pero no quería aceptarlo, es decir, ¿cómo poder hacerlo? No podría, no podría estar sin su mejor amigo. Tener que vivir sin él, su amigo de la infancia, su hermano del alma, se le era totalmente imposible.

-Y… ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?- Preguntó cabizbajo y con los labios temblorosos, en realidad no deseaba saberlo.

-Para serte sincero Stanley, aún no sabría contestarte eso, lo único que puedo decirte es que Kyle deberá quedarse en el hospital a partir de ahora, ya que sería muy riesgoso para él irse a su casa; aquí por lo menos evitaremos que tenga algún inconveniente de mayor gravedad y podremos mantenerlo más estable.- Lo intentó despreocupar.-Sabes, deberías ir a ver a Kyle, eres el único al que él necesita en este momento, y sólo tu puedes ayudarlo.- Le sonrió, para así poder tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que a pesar de todo, Kyle lo necesitaría siempre, y que no debía de retroceder, no importara cuantos conflictos se presenten.

-Sí, tiene razón, gracias.- Sonrió un poco esta vez él.

-No hay de qué Stan y…en verdad lo lamento.- Finalizó el médico, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al pelinegro para luego marcharse.

Stan se quedó viendo cómo se iba alejando por el pasillo. Luego fijó su vista hacia la puerta, pensando en si debía abrirla o no. Seguido se dio un golpe mental; ¿en verdad no iba a estar con su mejor amigo? Ahora que lo necesitaba, ¿no estaría con él? ¡Cielos! ¿Pero qué tipo de amigo era? Sin más que pensar entró en aquel cuarto, donde por fin pudo verlo.

Kyle se encontraba recostado en la cama, sin la ushanka tan característica de él, mirando hacia el techo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de la presencia de su amigo.

-Hey- Pronunció el pelinegro, sacándolo de su mundo. El pelirrojo entonces lo miró, y se le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por sentarse.

-¡Stan! Cielos, hombre ya era hora de que te aparecieras, ¿acaso querías dejarme aquí solito?- Intentó hacer un berrinche. Su amigo le sonrió.

-Lo lamento Kyle- Se disculpó, mientras se iba acercando hacia él.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Mejor, ya hasta podría irme a casa y seguir jugando videojuegos contigo.- Bromeó un poco, aunque de hecho eso era lo que deseaba. El azabache se sentó en la cama, a su lado y le acarició los cabellos delicadamente, logrando sonrojar un poco al otro.

-No Kyle, es mejor que te quedes aquí y te recuperes como corresponde.- A pesar de que aún seguía sonriendo, pudo notarse una débil mueca de tristeza en su mirada. –Además, ¿no te la estás pasando bien aquí?- Jugó un poco el mayor, haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Si, seguro, y la verdad que el día ayudó bastante; el cielo está despejado, los pájaros cantan, la cama es cómoda, estoy con mi mejor amigo…lo único que me incomoda es el de al lado.- Señaló discretamente a un costado de su cama, donde se encontraba otra persona recostada con algunas pequeñas heridas en el rostro, una venda que rodeaba toda la frente y con un respirador.

Stan observó a este chico, parecía ser de la misma edad que ellos.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Quiso saber, le dio pena el ver a alguien de esa manera, tal vez peor que su amigo.

-No lo sé; luego le preguntaré a la enfermera.- Aquello sorprendió al pelinegro.

-¿Y eso? Es extraño que quieras saber sobre otros Broflovsky.- Molestó el mayor.

-Si, pero de alguna manera siento un poco de curiosidad sobre este chico.-Respondió el chico judío, quien observaba atento al de la otra cama.-Sabes, se parece un poco a ti.- Soltó de repente. Seguido, el del pompón rojo miró nuevamente a su costado.

-Bueno, tal vez sí se parece un poco a mí, aunque…-

No pudo terminar, pues oyeron la puerta abrirse rápidamente, seguido de un grito de dolor mezclado con alivio.

-¡Hijo mío! Cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han cuidado como se debe? ¿Tienes hambre?- Claro está, Sheila Broflovsky fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo, seguido por muchas más preguntas, imposibles de entender.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes, en serio.- Quiso apartarla un poco, se estaba asfixiando por todo el amor de su madre.

-Pero es que estaba tan preocupada cariño.- Siguió besándolo su tan angustiada madre.

-Sheila, déjalo respirar un poco, nuestro hijo está bien.- Dijo Gerald, mientras se iba acercando hacia ellos. -¿No es así, Kyle?-

-Así es papá.-Le sonrió su hijo mayor, pudiendo librarse de las garras de la mujer y agradeciendo la intervención de su padre. De inmediato miró un poco más hacia atrás, donde se encontraba su pequeño hermano. –Y tu Ike, ¿no quieres saludarme?-

El pequeño entonces fue directo hacia los brazos del pelirrojo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y con unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojitos.

-N-no vuelvas a hacer eso Kyle. Me asustaste.- Apenas pudo pronunciar su hermanito. A pesar de que se estaba acostumbrando, aún no soportaba ver a su hermano mayor recostado en el hospital. El nombrado lo miró con una gran ternura y lo abrazó de igual manera. Sus padres contemplaron la escena emocionados y también se abrazaron. Fue entonces cuando Stan se sintió de más en aquel cuarto, quien por cierto, seguía sentado en la cama de su amigo.

Una vez separados del abrazo, la madre del pelirrojo observó un rato más a su hijo y le sonrió levemente.

-Bueno Kyle, nosotros ya debemos irnos, el médico dijo que sería mejor dejarte descansar un poco más.- Dijo la mujer, y luego miró a Stan, quien al darse cuenta de su mirada se incomodó un poco.

-Stan deberías llamar a tus padres. Me hace muy feliz que hayas ayudado a Kyle, pero ellos están preocupados.-Habló la mujer.-Le avisaré a tus padres que todo está bien, pero de todas formas creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa, después de todo has estado aquí bastante tiempo; tu también debes descansar.- Terminó finalmente, y seguido se retiró con su marido y su hijo pequeño.

-Mi madre tiene razón Stan, es mejor que vayas a tu casa.- Habló esta vez su amigo. Stan lo miró, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo.

-Pero Kyle, tu…-

-Yo estaré bien amigo, no debes preocuparte tanto.- Rió un poco, contagiando al otro.

-De acuerdo, solo si me prometes que puedo venir mañana.- Le sonrió.

-Eso seguro, si no llegas a venir no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra jamás.- Bromeó el judío, por lo que el otro rió aún más, obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa que encantó al pelirrojo.

-Sabes que vendré aunque no quieras.- Sí, Kyle sabía eso, y es por eso que estaba tan feliz; qué sería él sin su súper mejor amigo. –Bueno, entonces mejor me voy yendo.- Le dio un beso en la frente, y el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, diablos, no debía permitir que Stan lo notara, y para su suerte no pareció percatarse de ese detalle. El mayor se levantó de la cama y se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta. –Bien, que descanses Kyle, nos vemos mañana.-

-Nos vemos Stan.- Saludó con una sonrisa, tranquilizando al azabache, quien no estaba nada contento con dejar a su amigo allí.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, toda la habitación quedó en penumbra, ya había caído la noche. Y estaba por volver a cerrar los ojos, pero se giró un poco y a penas llegó a ver nuevamente al chico en su costado. ¿Qué le podría haber ocurrido? No sabía por qué, pero en verdad deseaba saberlo, le llamaba mucho la atención, además de que le parecía un poco… ¿atractivo?

De repente escuchó abrirse la puerta y se encendieron las luces. Pudo ver entonces cómo se acercaba la enfermera a la cama contraria; parecía verificar algunos documentos que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa. El judío tomó valor, necesitaba preguntarle.

-Mmmm…disculpa.- Habló tímidamente Kyle. La enfermera se volteó a verlo.

-Oh! Tu eres el chico que entró esta tarde, ¿verdad?- Le sonrió con toda confianza, el pelirrojo también logró sonreírle, mientras asentía.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias.- Le contestó cortésmente. Luego miró de reojo nuevamente hacia su costado.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Claro, adelante.-

-Em… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- Señaló a su lado. La chica miró al pelinegro en la cama, y Kyle pudo observar cómo sonreía tristemente.

-Bueno… ¿sabes algo sobre el atentado que hubo hace unas semanas?- El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo, mirando a la nada, cómo olvidarlo.

-Por supuesto, fue una catástrofe.- Dijo, entre molesto y triste por aquel suceso tan destructivo, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con el chico.

-Él…estuvo en la tragedia.- Soltó, mirándolo con un dolor notable.-Estuvo muy cerca de una de la explosiones que se produjeron por la zona. Quedó en coma después de eso. Pobre chico.- Se entristeció aún más; si es que no era una profesional seguro en este momento estaría llorando.

Kyle no lo podía creer, ese chico había estado presente en aquel atentado. Ahora era cuando sentía que la vida no era para nada justa, pero qué se podía hacer.

-Cielos…qué terrible…- No podía decir nada más, no sabía qué más decir.

-Sí, es tan lamentable.- Siguió la enfermera.-Mañana se cumplirá un mes desde que está en este estado.-

'Un mes' se repitió Kyle en su cabeza; ¿por qué estas cosas ocurrían? Sin duda, no sabría cómo responder aquello. La chica pudo notar la mirada perdida del judío.

-Creo que es mejor que descanses un poco más.- Kyle la miró y suspiró de mala gana ¿Por qué todos le repetían lo mismo? ¿Tan mal se veía? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no sería mala idea dormir en ese momento, no quería seguir pensando en aquel chico. Aquel chico…

-Disculpe- Pudo detener a la enfermera antes de que ésta saliera de la habitación. -¿Podría decirme el nombre de él?- Sus ojos reflejaban el anhelo de saberlo, y fue aquello lo que hizo sonreír a la joven.

-Su nombre es Craig, Craig Tucker.- Dijo, y finalmente se fue, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Así que se llama Craig" pensó Kyle, y quiso observarlo una vez más, posando sus orbes esmeraldas en él. Su mirada curiosa se transformó en una de cariño, y no supo cuándo fue que sonrió.

-Sí, es un chico atractivo.- Soltó en voz alta.-Me pregunto si alguna vez podremos conocernos correctamente…- Y con esas últimas palabras quedó profundamente dormido; mañana sería un nuevo día en aquel hospital, junto a Craig Tucker.

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Gusta la idea?**

**Sentí que Kyle y Craig debían conocerse de una forma un poco más...dramática; además pude aprovechar la diabetes de Kyle (¿punto a favor? (?))**

**Y bueno, nada...eso (?)**

**Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo (si es que gusta, insisto) lo subiré el viernes que viene, un poco de suspenso, señores c: Pero calma, el siguiente será más largo (¿otro punto a favor?)**

**Mucha suerte~**


	2. Amando el encuentro

**Buenas~ Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Amando entre la muerte". Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, este es un poco más largo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**-Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone-**

Capítulo 2: Amando el encuentro.

Cuando despertó, supo de inmediato que se encontraba en el hospital. Aquel aroma de la habitación era inconfundible, no olvidaría jamás la esencia de lo que él siempre llamó "infierno".

Hizo el intento de sentarse, pero no pudo, el dolor en el pecho era bastante insoportable. Y claro, él, Kyle Broflovsky, jamás llamaría por ayuda, su pequeño orgullo se lo impedía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando así disminuir un poco el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, además del mareo provocado por la misma razón. Empezó a tranquilizar su respiración agitada, y lo logró. Su corazón pudo normalizarse; bien, había evitado un posible infarto.

Joder…eso no le gustaba nada, últimamente sentía que no los podía controlar como solía hacerlo. Estaba empeorando, su problema cardíaco lo estaba llevando hacia el final del camino. Apretó fuerte sus puños recordando, su diabetes lo había llevado a esas condiciones que lo suprimían de la vida que él deseaba tener: una vida simple.

Inconscientemente se giró hacia el costado. Allí estaba él, Craig Tucker, su compañero de cuarto -quien extrañamente ya no se encontraba con el respirador-, compartiendo el mismo infierno.

"No, no es el mismo, lo mío no se compara con lo suyo". No dejaba de observarlo con una tristeza infinita; por lo menos él podía ver, escuchar, sentir, en cambio Craig no lograba obtener aquella suerte, tal vez jamás lo lograría.

Kyle, ya con menor malestar, se incorporó un poco y se levantó de su cama. Seguido se sentó sobre la camilla de él, a su lado.

Sin saber por qué, empezó a observarlo detenidamente y le acarició los cabellos con suma tranquilidad.

-Así que hoy se cumple un mes.- Dijo, casi en un susurro.-Espero que despiertes pronto.- Realmente nunca supo por qué se preocupaba tanto por él; "será porque estamos en la misma situación, condenados a la muerte" Aunque bien sabía que aquel pelinegro con un poco de suerte aún podría salvarse, pero él…él ya estaba perdido.

De repente escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando hacia la habitación, pero pasó todo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para levantarse de la cama ajena, y no supo cuándo fue que la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando a la vista a un chico rubio con el cabello un poco alborotado. Kyle se tensó, sin saber qué hacer.

Aquel rubio al entrar quedó tieso en la puerta, intentando recalcular sobre ese pelirrojo, ¿por qué estaba sentado en la cama con Craig?

-¡Gah!- Fue lo único que atinó a decir, y eso mismo hizo sobresaltar al judío. Aquel chico con la camisa mal abotonada y unos frecuentes temblores intentó tranquilizarse.- ¿Q-quién eres tu?-Bueno, por suerte no sonó tan nervioso.

Kyle ya se lo iba imaginando, seguro era algún amigo o familiar de Craig. Vaya…pero qué situación tan incómoda.

-Eh…yo…em… ¡lo lamento!- Se disculpó, bastante avergonzado.- Yo…soy el compañero de cuarto de Craig, y bueno…sólo quise saber cómo se encontraba.- Bien, realmente fue una excusa absurda, pero sorprendentemente recibió una pequeña sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-Es bu-bueno que ¡ack! haya más gente que se preocupe p-por él.- Eso hizo sorprender a Kyle, realmente se estaba preocupando por una persona a la cual no conocía.

-S-si, bueno…es que…este chico me llamaba un poco la atención y sentí pena por él.-Continuó, no estaba mintiendo en absoluto.

El rubio, ya un poco más confiado se fue acercando hacia el pelirrojo, fue entonces cuando éste notó el ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos.

-Y tú… ¿tú eres algún familiar de Craig?- Preguntó el judío, con una leve curiosidad, a lo mejor podría conocer mejor a aquel pelinegro que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento. El rubio rió un poco por aquello.

-N-no, soy su amigo ¡ack!- Le respondió, mientras depositaba el ramo de flores en un jarrón que se encontraba sobre una mesita. –M-me llamo Tweek Tweak ¡gah! Un gusto.- Le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovsky.- De igual manera sonrió. Entonces quiso preguntar.- ¿Vienes seguido a verle?-

-Si, vengo t-todos los días.- Observó al azabache, con un deje desanimado. El otro consiguió notarlo, y no pudo evitar mirarlo con cariño.

-Supongo que mejor amigo, ¿no?- Adivinó el pelirrojo. El de los ojos oliva no dejó de contemplar a su amigo.

-Si, y es p-por eso que ngh no puedo de-dejarlo solo-

El de ojos esmeralda quiso responder, pero una vez más, sintió unos pasos dirigirse rápidamente hacia la habitación, y nuevamente la puerta se abrió, pero esta vez dejando a la vista a un pelinegro, que parecía haber dado bastante carrera.

-¡Kyle!- Fue lo primero que gritó, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia del otro chico.

-¡Gah!- Se sobresaltó el pequeño rubio nervioso. En ese momento es cuando Stan observa a aquel chico, y se avergonzó un poco, pensando en haberse equivocado de cuarto. Es entonces cuando su vista se dirige hacia su amigo, y finalmente sonríe, aliviado.

-¡Stan! Dios, no asustes de esa manera.-Le regañó el pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento Kyle, es sólo que quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, creí que se me hacía tarde.- Le sonrió el pelinegro. Su amigo suspiró, sonriendo también. A veces le gustaba que sea tan sobreprotector con él.

De inmediato Stanley observa al rubio al lado de Kyle, quien lo miraba con atención, pero con algunos temblores, lo que hizo preocupar a éste, ya que creyó que lo había asustado, y en efecto así fue. Sonrió amablemente para así poder tranquilizar al pobre chico.

-Disculpa por haber entrado de ese modo.- Se acercó al paranoico.- Me llamo Stanley Marsh.- Dijo cortésmente, pero con una sonrisa que hipnotizó al chico nervioso. Éste logró sentir cómo se acaloraban sus mejillas, y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-O-oh…Yo s-soy Tweek.- No sabía por qué se sentía así, era extraño, y digamos que aquel pelinegro no ayudaba para nada, pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Kyle observó atento la escena, y pudo sentirse un silencio un tanto diferente, ¿qué estaba pasando con esos dos?

-Em…Stan, Tweek es amigo de Craig.- Quiso romper el silencio el judío. Stan por fin reaccionó, y posó ahora su mirada hacia Kyle.

-¿Craig?-

-Es él.- Señaló al azabache en la cama.

-Ah.- Respondió, cortante. – Y… ¿por qué estás en su cama?-

El pelirrojo se alteró, había olvidado por completo que seguía sentado allí. Sin más se levantó apresuradamente.

-B-bueno…es que…me preocupaba.- Intentó, sabía que no podía mentirle a su amigo. Increíblemente Stan sólo lo miró, desconfiando, pero luego fijó su vista a aquel rubio de nuevo, sin darle mucha importancia al otro.

-Entonces eres su amigo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el azabache. El rubio sin saber por qué se removió un poco.

-S-si.- Contestó, cabizbajo. Stanley sonrió.

-Supongo que en eso nos parecemos.- El paranoico al principio no pareció entender, hasta que su vista se posó en el pelirrojo.

-Así pa-parece.- Sonrió levemente, aún bastante nervioso.

El azabache siguió contemplando a aquel paranoico, sentía que sus ojos demostraban una pureza e inocencia que no había visto jamás en nadie. Siempre creyó que Kyle contenía unos hermosos orbes que nadie podría superar, pero este chico…había algo en él que lo hacía diferente, ¿qué sería?

-Stan, ¿ocurre algo?- Interrumpió sus pensamientos Kyle, quien lo miraba ya desde su respectiva cama con un poco de curiosidad.

-No, no pasa nada.- Le sonrió, intentando despreocupar a su amigo.- ¿Sabes? No es lo mismo sin ti en el colegio…Se te extraña…-Intentó cambiar el tema. El pelirrojo pudo notar una leve tristeza en las palabras de Stan, pero no quiso desanimarse.

-Bueno…yo también los extraño; estar aquí tanto tiempo es aburrido.- Se quedó pensando un momento.- Aunque no extraño los constantes acosos de Kenny.- Rió suavemente, logrando contagiar a su amigo.

-Sí, bueno, creo que eso es lo que más extraña Kenny.-Al momento se puso un poco más serio.-Él…me dijo que vendría a verte cuando esté libre…ya sabes, este trabajo que consiguió en el bar le está quitando todo su tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé…igual no me molesta, quiero decir, me siento feliz por él.-

-Yo igual; Kenny realmente se preocupa por ti Kyle.- El judío sonrió un poco por aquello, sabía que el rubio de parka naranja no lo dejaría nunca.- Aunque claro que yo me preocupo mucho más.-

Ante esto, al pelirrojo se le adornaron en las mejillas un leve color rosado, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, pero quiso molestar un poco a su amigo.

-Pues…no estoy tan seguro de eso; a lo mejor Kenny me aprecia más y se termina volviendo mi mejor amigo.- Bromeó un poco. Stan lo observó, un poco impactado por las palabras de su amigo, pero aún así quiso seguirle el juego.

-Si ese es el caso entonces me iré con Cartman, tal vez él sí valore mi amistad.- Siguió el azabache. Kyle largó una pequeña carcajada y Stan hizo lo mismo, ambos sabían que el gordo jamás valoraría nada, menos si se trataba de aquellos dos.

-S-se nota que ¡ack! ustedes son bu-buenos amigos.- Interrumpió el momento Tweek, quien había escuchado toda la conversación de los súper mejores amigos.

Ambos se observaron y sonrieron con total sinceridad, pero al instante el de ojos esmeralda se fijó en el rubio, quien les sonreía tímidamente.

-Y… ¿tú no eras así con Craig?- Kyle se arrepintió de su pregunta al ver la sonrisa triste que se formó en el rostro del chico nervioso. Stan tampoco pasó por alto ese detalle.

-Bueno…C-Craig nunca ¡ngh! fue de demostrar t-tanto sus sentimientos.- Respondió, cabizbajo.- ¡P-pero eso no era malo! Porque él ¡gah! demostraba q-que me quería cuando me protegía y d-defendía, y cuando ha-hacía eso yo…era feliz.- Concluyó, intentando evitar que se le formaran unas lágrimas, cosa que a duras penas logró.

Los amigos lo contemplaron durante unos segundos, sintiéndose mal por él. A pesar de que ellos ya no se veían tan seguido, al menos todavía podían bromear juntos, pero Tweek…él sólo podía observar al pelinegro en silencio.

-No debes de sentirte mal, si ustedes son amigos entonces debes de sonreír por los dos, porque sabes que él te quiere y desea que seas feliz, como lo eras antes cuando estaban juntos.- Stan no había podido ver a aquel chico de esa manera, tan…devastado; no supo por qué, pero de repente quiso hacer algo por él, quiso ayudarlo.

Las palabras del azabache habían sorprendido al rubio; tenía razón, debía de sonreír por los dos, y eso mismo hizo. La pequeña sonrisa tímida y agradecida que le regaló al mayor fue suficiente para que éste se sonrojara, y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que no lo descubriera.

-Ti-tienes razón, yo sonreiré.-Stan volvió a mirarlo y esta vez no pudo evitar sentir cariño por el chico, quien ahora se veía un poco más seguro y valiente, aunque…

-¡Ack! Pero C-Craig no estará feliz cu-cuando ¡gah! se entere que es-está en un hospital, ¡él l-los detesta!- La cara del rubio cambió de repente a una más bien de espanto.- ¡Oh Dios mío, va a matarme! ¡E-es demasiada presión!-

Bien, eso no se lo esperaban los otros, ¿por qué de repente aquel chico era un manojo de nervios? A Stan le dio un poco de gracia, pero quiso calmarlo un poco.

-O-oye, tranquilízate Tweek, todo está bien.-

-¡Gah! ¡No, n-no está bien! ¡Odia este tipo d-de lugares y…!- Stan se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros, sobresaltándolo.

-Hey…esto no es tu culpa. A pesar de que él deteste este lugar, no le queda de otra que estar aquí, y tú no tienes que sentirte mal.- Tweek observó aquellos orbes azules tan profundos que lo miraban con suma atención, y se puso más nervioso; el azabache al ver esto quiso, de alguna manera, hacerle comprender mejor las cosas.-Si te sientes mal, entonces tan bien debería sentirme así por mi amigo, ¿no es así, Kyle?-

Kyle entendió las intenciones del pelinegro, y le siguió el juego.

-Ni me lo menciones…aún no te perdono por esto.-Se hizo el enojado, aunque en realidad no estaba bromeando del todo.

Tweek no entendía muy bien la situación, y Stan al percatarse de ello sonrió.

-A Kyle tampoco le gustan los hospitales, según él esto es…-

-Un infierno.-Terminó la frase el pelirrojo.- Seguro quieren asesinarme.- Su amigo se rió.

-Eres un exagerado.-

-No soy exagerado, estoy diciendo la verdad, no sabes cuánto sufro en este lugar.-

Tweek se quedó pensativo, la conversación de ellos le resultaba familiar, como si…como si lo hubiera vivido.

_Flash back_

_-No Tweek, no iré al hospital, no estoy enfermo.-Dijo un pelinegro que se encontraba recostado en su cama, tapado prácticamente hasta la cabeza._

_-¡S-sí estás enfermo Craig! ¡Ti-tienes 40°!- Se preocupó su amigo rubio, quien lo miraba con un pequeño enojo, que en realidad lo hacía ver más adorable._

_-No me interesa, prefiero morir que ir a ese maldito infierno.-_

_-¡Gah! N-no es un infierno, ellos te curarán.- Intentó convencerlo._

_-Pues que me curen ésta.- Sacó su mano del montón de frazadas y le hizo su típica seña obscena._

_-¡C-Craig! ¡No seas a-así y va-vayamos al hospital!- Le regañó al azabache, intentando quitarle las mantas, que eran agarradas fuertemente por el otro._

_-¡No! Ellos me matarán Tweek.-_

_-¡E-eres un exagerado!- Bien, eso fue bastante irónico, proviniendo de alguien como Tweek claro._

_-No lo soy, estoy diciendo la verdad.- Bruscamente se quitó las frazadas de la cabeza.- Pero tu no me crees…qué mal amigo; no entiendes mi sufrimiento cuando voy a ese infierno.- Se "entristeció", y Tweek no pudo sentirse más culpable._

_-Yo…yo no…n-no quiero que sufras.- Murmuró cabizbajo y con tristeza._

_-Bien, entonces no iré al infierno.-Se tapó nuevamente.-Gracias Tweek, eres el mejor.-_

_Tweek pestañeó un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño, diablos…había caído de nuevo en la misma trampa._

_-¡Craig!-_

_Fin Flash back_

El rubio sonrió con nostalgia, a pesar de todo, extrañaba pasar esos momentos con su amigo.

-¿Tweek?- Escuchó de repente. Kyle había notado la ausencia que tuvo por unos segundos el paranoico.- ¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí…es sólo q-que…recordé a Craig…-Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza infinita, y Stan sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. Quiso abrazarlo y poder protegerlo entre sus brazos, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse, dándole paso a la enfermera, quien se quedó en la puerta al ver a los dos chicos, amigos de los pacientes.

-Oh, lo lamento chicos, no creí que hubiera visitas.-Se disculpó al momento la joven.-Debí haber tocado antes, disculpen.-

-No, no se preocupe.-La detuvo Stan, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Nosotros ya debemos irnos; es mejor que los dejemos descansar, ¿no lo crees, Tweek?- Le dijo, tocándole el hombro con suavidad. Tweek lo observó por unos segundos, tal vez tenía razón, Kyle seguramente debía de descansar un poco más y Craig…bueno, ya había podido verlo, eso era lo importante.

-Su-supongo que tienes ¡ngh! razón, Stan.- Le dio un poco de pena llamarlo así, con tanta confianza ya que recién lo conocía, pero el azabache ya lo había llamado por su nombre, así que él también podía hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Bien Kyle, nosotros nos vamos retirando entonces.-

-Claro; no hay problema.-Le sonrió su amigo, aunque con un poco de tristeza; no quería estar solo de nuevo.

-Nos vemos mañana.-

-N-nos vemos, Kyle.- Intentó sonreír el pequeño rubio.

La puerta se cerró y todo quedó en silencio; jamás le gustó al pelirrojo quedarse solo, y cuando su amigo se iba, sentía que algo de él mismo también se marchaba.

-Sabes….tienes un gran amigo.- Escuchó de repente por parte de la enfermera, había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Preguntó el judío, sabía que era verdad, pero le daba curiosidad el saber qué era lo que había hecho Stan para que la joven le diga eso.

-Bueno, él ayer, cuando te trajo, no despegó la vista de la puerta de este cuarto; siempre estaba al tanto por si alguien llegara a abrir y así poder saber cómo te encontrabas. En ningún momento pensó en dejarte aquí solo, quería asegurarse de que ibas a estar bien.- Le sonrió con ternura la joven castaña.

Kyle no pudo evitar enrojecerse en el momento, Stan realmente no se iba alejar de él jamás. De repente, como si fuera algo instantáneo observó a Craig. Tweek había dicho que el pelinegro odiaba el hospital, al igual que él. Sonrió, de alguna manera un tanto extraña supo que tenían algo en común.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia la salida del hospital; ahora que habían ido a ver a sus respectivos amigos, podían volver tranquilos a sus casas.

-Entonces vienes a verlo todos lo días…-

-A-así es- Dijo el rubio, mirando el piso.-S-sé que no des-despertará ¡ack! si voy a verlo todos los d-días, pero siento que él pu-puede ver que estoy allí.- Stan sonrió con cariño al verle, realmente era una persona adorable.

-Estoy seguro que puede sentirte, y debe estar también muy feliz que lo vayas a ver siempre.- Lo reconfortó.-Tu realmente eres un gran amigo, Tweek.- No sabía desde cuándo era que le daba ánimos a las personas, de hecho nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras, ¿entonces por qué quería ayudar a ese chico paranoico?

Tweek se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de su acompañante, pero no dijo nada, ¿desde cuándo se comportaba tan "tranquilo" con alguien? Con el único con el que se comportaba así era con Craig, aunque ahora que lo miraba bien…Stan se parecía bastante a su amigo, salvo por la conducta, claro.

El azabache por muy leve que haya sido pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor y le sonrió tiernamente; pero en el momento detuvo su paso, y miró hacia abajo, esto no estaba bien…

El rubio, al darse cuenta que el azabache quedó atrás, paró y se giró, mirándolo extrañado.

-¿S-Stan?- El nombrado le sonrió y confundió aún más al otro. El pelinegro tenía que descubrir qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Dime Tweek… ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?- Aquello agarró de improvisto al otro, quien se sorprendió y tembló un poco, como de costumbre.

-Eh…n-no, hoy estaré libre.- Respondió, un poco desconfiado.

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamó contento el otro.-Entonces, ¿podrías aceptar que te invite un helado? o tal vez un… ¿café?-

-¡Café!-Se apresuró a contestar, sobresaltando a Stan, quien no se esperó aquella respuesta tan… rápida. El menor se dio cuenta de la cara que puso Stanley y se avergonzó, desviando un poco la mirada.-Em…un ca-café estaría b-bien.- Se intentó corregir.

El mayor se alegró de oírlo, a lo mejor si hablaba un poco a solas con él pudiera darse cuenta de aquella cosa tan extraña que estaba sintiendo cuando lo miraba.

-De acuerdo.- Le sonrió.-Entonces vamos.-

Y sin más, aquel rubio paranoico y el azabache se retiraron juntos del establecimiento, en el cual se encontraba el mejor amigo de cada uno.

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, en esta historia habrá una segunda pareja que es el Steek, otra pareja que amo c':**

**Espero que puedan encariñarse con ellos; sé que se prefiere más el Creek, pero hay que darles una oportunidad.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ruego a todos los cielos tener el tercer capítulo listo para el viernes que viene; se me está complicando bastante D: Pero por ustedes seguiré!**

**Nos veremos~ **


	3. Amando el nuevo sentimiento

**-Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone-**

Capítulo 3: Amando el nuevo sentimiento.

¿Cuántas veces había invitado a alguien a salir por un simple helado? Eso mismo se preguntaba mientras caminaba tranquilamente con un peculiar rubio. Aunque éste chico le había dicho que prefería un café y eso le había llamado la atención; vamos, todos elegían siempre un helado, absolutamente todos, ¿es que acaso no era más romántico compartir aquello entre los dos? Tan inocente y a la vez tan provocador, ¡era la mejor forma para dar un primer paso! Oh, pero qué equivocado estaba.

A penas entró a la cafetería se le inundaron en las fosas nasales aquel aroma embriagador, amargo pero dulce a la vez e increíblemente adictivo. Pudo sentir al momento un ambiente cálido, apacible y silencioso, algo totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero él en realidad era una persona que podría relacionarse con ese tipo de lugares sin problemas, claro que jamás había tenido la posibilidad de sentirlo porque sabía que sus amistades no lo acompañarían allí ya que lo consideraban aburrido y hasta marica. A lo mejor ahora podría experimentar cosas nuevas.

El pequeño rubio a su lado se dirigió casi involuntariamente hacia una mesa para dos que se ubicaba hacia el fondo del local, parecía ser que era su lugar predestinado; el pelinegro simplemente lo siguió.

Stan se sentó frente a Tweek, aún un poco hipnotizado sobre la fuerte fragancia del café, pero luego encontró algo más mágico que lo hechizaron por completo, y fueron los enormes y encantadores orbes oliva que se encontraban frente a él.

El azabache tomó el menú y lo miró atentamente, intentando concentrarse y decidir por alguna cosa. Su compañero en cambio no necesitaba agarrarlo, pues ya sabía de antemano qué elegir. Cuando al fin decidió, se encontró accidentalmente con aquellos ojos que no habían dejado de observarlo.

Ellos no decían nada, simplemente permanecían callados, tornándose un silencio que no fue incómodo, para nada, al contrario era más bien un silencio que los unía por completo, una cosa muy extraña según Stan.

No fue sino hasta que una hermosa camarera castaña se acercó con una sonrisa, que tuvieron que dejar de observarse intensamente.

-Caballeros, ¿ya decidieron qué pedir?- Preguntó ella cortésmente.

-¡S-sí!- Respondió algo nervioso y apresurado el rubio.-Un c-café.

-Yo quisiera un capuchino, por favor.- Pidió amablemente Stan, otorgándole una dulce sonrisa a la chica, quien se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Y-y algo para acompañar?-

-No, estoy bien con esto, ¿y tu Tweek? ¿Deseas algo?-

-N-no, también ¡gah! estoy bien con e-esto.- Dijo cabizbajo, temblando, como siempre.

-¿Estás seguro? Tú no debes preocuparte por nada Tweek, dije que yo invitaría, así que pide lo que quieras.-

-No, e-en verdad estoy bien S-Stan.- Aquella respuesta no pareció gustarle mucho al azabache, pues él quería complacer al rubio con lo que quisiese, pero sólo había pedido un simple café. Bueno, ya vería cómo convencerlo la próxima vez que salgan juntos; un momento, ¿habría una próxima vez?

-Mmm, como quieras entonces.- Dijo con mala gana; se dirigió a la camarera.- Con esto está bien, gracias.-

La joven sonrió y asintió mientras anotaba el pedido, seguido se marchó, dejando solos nuevamente a aquel par.

-Así que, adicto al café, ¿verdad?- Sonrió con gracia el mayor, apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Tweek lo miró, y se avergonzó un poco por el tono de voz que usó su acompañante y simplemente asintió. Stan soltó una pequeña carcajada.-Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas.-

El cafeinómano lo contempló unos segundos, y entonces se tensó al momento, había olvidado que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no salía así con alguien. A veces Craig lo acompañaba, pero éste se asqueaba bastante rápido con el olor al café tan fuerte, aunque sin embargo se quedaba ahí sólo para no dejar solo a su amigo, y Tweek realmente se lo agradecía; sí…Craig siempre fue amable con él, siempre se comportaba de una manera totalmente diferente con el rubio que con el resto de las personas, siempre ayudándolo y protegiéndolo… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacía recordando en un momento como ese? Por Dios, estaba en una cafetería, sentado con alguien a quien conoció ese mismo día, no podía bajar la guardia y confiarse por aquel chico con hermosos ojos azules como el mar, el cabello tan profundo como la noche y una dulce sonrisa que lograba salvar a todos de sus preocupaciones… ¿eh? Diablos…en verdad necesitaba un café, y urgente…

Stanley observaba todo a su alrededor con suma atención, veía tantas parejas tan concentradas en su Mundo, sin importarles lo que les enseñaba el exterior y transmitiéndose todo con una simple mirada, era algo tan…mágico. A lo mejor se había equivocado cuando dijo que un helado era lo más romántico, sí, definitivamente estaba muy equivocado. Y ahora que lo pensaba…se encontraba en ese lugar mágico, silencioso y malditamente romántico con un rubio extraño pero sin embargo adorable, ¿y por qué? Pues porque necesitaba saber qué demonios le pasaba con aquel chico nervioso que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir diferente y cuando estaba junto a él parecía que todo el resto se borraba, sólo estaban ellos dos, justo como pasaba con las parejas en esa cafetería. Pero no, no podía estar pasándole eso, era lógicamente imposible, ¿empezar a gustar de una persona el mismo día que lo conociste? Por favor, eso no existe, pero entonces sus latidos de corazón tan fuerte no tendrían explicación.

-Disculpen chicos, aquí está su pedido.- Interrumpió a ambos de sus pensamientos la camarera, que les entregó a cada uno su respectiva taza. Luego de una reverencia cortés y una mirada coqueta hacia Stan, quien por cierto lo notó, se retiró.

-E-eres bastante ¡ack! popular con l-las mujeres, Stan.- Pronunció el rubio, un poco nervioso y mirando hacia su café. El azabache lo miró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-P-pues porque no es la primera que t-te ve así.- Continuó, empezando a temblar aún más.-Ngh en el hospital al-algunas enfermeras también ¡gah! te observaron.- Se pudo ver una leve tristeza en su rostro. Stan se sorprendió, en verdad el paranoico había observado a cada una de las jóvenes que miraban al pelinegro, por alguna razón ese detalle lo había hecho feliz.

-Ninguna de ellas me interesa, sólo me gustan las personas que hablan de frente como corresponde y que no se acerquen a mí sólo por mi apariencia.- Le sonrió, y Tweek enrojeció un poco; ahora sí necesitaba tomar ese café sin esperar un segundo más, cosa que hizo.

El mayor notó la velocidad con la que tomaba la bebida amarga y quedó con los ojos abiertos, pues aquel cafeinómano prácticamente de un trago se había terminado su amado café. Hizo una cara de completa sorpresa y Tweek lo vio, al momento éste empezó a alterarse.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡L-lo lamento! N-no debí hacer eso. Ahora crees q-que soy un fenómeno y ¡gah! no querrás volver a ve-verme y me odiarás ¡Oh no, de-demasiada presión!-Estaba a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo hacia otro país, o tal vez otro universo, pero Stan fue más rápido y lo detuvo, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Hey Tweek, tranquilízate, ¿sí? Jamás se me podría ocurrir odiarte.- Lo intentó calmar y lo logró, aunque el rubio, ahora sonrojado, miraba hacia abajo. A Stan aquello le dio ternura y le acarició un poco los cabellos tan torpemente despeinados, haciendo sobresaltar un poco al otro, pero nuevamente volvió a estar tranquilo, se sentía extrañamente cálido sólo por las suaves manos del pelinegro.

Stan, al ver que su acompañante no se iría, se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Quieres otro café?- Le preguntó con una linda sonrisa, y Tweek lo observó, bastante sorprendido.

-Em…yo…en verdad n-no hace falta.- Se apenó un poco.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Sé que te gusta el café, además yo todavía no probé mi capuchino y no me siento muy cómodo si mi "cita" no está tomando nada, así que…- Levantó una mano, y de inmediato una camarera que pasaba por ahí se acercó hacia ellos.-Disculpe, ¿podría pedirle otro café?-

-Claro, en un momento se lo traigo.- Le sonrió y se fue.

Tweek quedó impactado, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para poder negarse completamente, pero sin embargo aquel detalle del pelinegro le había gustado, aunque claro, seguía apenado y avergonzado.

-Bien, ahora podremos seguir tomando juntos.- Y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora al rubio, cosa que hizo que terminara de sonrojarse por completo, pero aún así con toda su voluntad pudo mirar al azabache y le sonrió levemente, ocasionando que Stan no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima; aquella era una sonrisa delicada, inocente, pero sobre todo demasiado tentadora.

-Gracias, Stan- Perfecto, ahora era el mayor el que se había ruborizado. En verdad algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, o tal vez por el contrario, algo muy bueno.

...

Le estaba dando el último bocado a su comida; diablos, en verdad la comida del hospital era horrible, ni siquiera lograba distinguir lo que era, sólo sabía que todo lo que le dieran contenía el mismo sabor.

¿Hasta cuándo se quedaría en aquel lugar? A penas si había pasado un día y ya sentía que estaba allí hacía una eternidad. ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? Sabía que su estado no era el mejor de todos, pero tenía el derecho de saber qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, es decir, bien sabía que conllevaba un problema cardíaco, pero a diferencia de otros momentos, ahora no le decían que en unos días se podría ir a su casa ni nada de esas cosas. No podría ser que…

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en nada precipitado, lo único que lograría sería deprimirse y no quería eso. Aún así, rogó porque no fuera lo que él creía, todavía no estaba preparado, sólo quería un poco más de tiempo.

Miró a su costado por inercia, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver a aquel azabache. Cada vez que lo veía siempre se hacía las mismas preguntas, ¿cómo será? ¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Sería alguien amable, arrogante? ¿De pocas palabras? ¿Molesto? ¿Interesante? No paraba de imaginarse el momento en que despertara y al primero al que viera sería a su compañero de habitación, quien lo estuvo observando en todo momento, y quien lo recibiría con una enorme sonrisa y probablemente un suave abrazo. Anhelaba tanto que llegara ese día, tan solo quería hablar con él antes de que muriera, quería verlo despertar, quería…ver su sonrisa.

"Debes de ser fuerte, sólo resiste y sigue la luz" Kyle había escuchado que cuando alguien se encontraba en coma, podía escuchar en su cabeza a quien se encontrara fuera, y que debía de enfrentarse a desafíos y meditar sobre sus problemas, que cada uno podía decidir si debía quedarse o no.

-Si puedes escucharme, entonces regresa.- Habló el pelirrojo, mirándolo con suma intensidad.-Aunque no me conozcas, yo…yo…- Extendió su mano, intentando conseguir la del azabache, pero antes de alcanzarlo se retractó y cerró fuerte sus puños. No podía ser, no podía estar ocurriéndole aquello. Parecía que estaba empezando a volverse loco por estar encerrado en esa cárcel, pues no era muy normal el observar tanto a un compañero de un hospital, más si se tiene en cuenta que éste está en un estado muy delicado. Alguien a quien apenas conoces de rostro, y joder, ni siquiera sabía el color de sus ojos. ¿Aquello era realmente importante? Pues no, pero se moría de ganas de saber esos pequeños detalles.

Tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien, la falta de comunicación probablemente le estaría afectando.

Agarró su celular, a lo mejor si llamaba a Stan o hasta incluso a Kenny pudiera sentirse un poco mejor, pero… ¿no estaría siendo algo egoísta? Sabía que no era el único en aquella habitación quien no conversaba con nadie, había alguien quien no pudo hablar con nadie durante un mes.

Dejó su celular en la mesa. Por lo menos intentaría acompañarlo en sus infortunios. Si había una forma de que pudieran estar más unidos, entonces él lo haría.

Nadie desea estar solo, nadie desea terminar en ese estado, y Kyle Broflovsky probablemente era el que más lo entendía en aquel momento.

Sí, él lo sacaría de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, me costó un montón terminar este capítulo! Y para ser sincera, no me gustó tanto cómo quedó : Pero ya qué, hice mi mejor esfuerzo :'c**

**Puede que el Cryle no haya tenido mucha participación, pero es bastante complicado ponerlos a ellos en escena, bueno, ustedes ya saben xD**

**Quiero agradecer a DAST Crush por haberme ayudado y por haber escuchado mis desdichas (?) Gracias ;w;**

**Espero terminar pronto el próximo capítulo. **

**Nos veremos~**


	4. Amando la ilusión bajo un recuerdo

**-Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone-**

Capítulo 4: Amando la ilusión bajo un recuerdo

_No supo cómo fue que llegó allí, simplemente abrió sus ojos y apareció en aquel lugar que era…la nada misma._

_Tambaleándose a penas se levantó, aún un poco mareado; quiso averiguar algún indicio que le dijera dónde se encontraba._

_Empezó a caminar a paso lento, intentando encontrar siquiera alguna pequeña cosa, pero sólo podía localizar una _

_profunda y silenciosa oscuridad._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-_

_Y el silencio se rompió._

_Se giró de inmediato, con cautela y sin bajar la guardia, pero lo único que atinó a ver fue a unos grandes orbes azul oscuro intenso que lo observaban con sumo detenimiento, pues el resto se veía borroso._

_Entrecerró sus ojos para poder visualizar bien a aquella persona, y con cuidado empezó a acercarse lentamente. No supo por qué no podía articular palabra, simplemente caminaba dando pasos pausados, como si estuviera hipnotizado. El otro, sin embargo, no se inmutó y permaneció allí, con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo._

_Entonces todo fue aclarándose de a poco, y no pudo continuar caminando. Simplemente quedó tieso en su lugar mientras abría sus ojos en sobremanera, totalmente atónito. ¿Acaso era…?_

_-C-Cra…-_

_Pero el desvanecimiento fue lo próximo que llegó._

...

-¡Despejen!-

Sintió de repente una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y todo rastro de aquel azabache de ojos tan brillantes como vacíos desapareció.

...

El sonido de la televisión fue lo que lo despertó. Pestañeó un par de veces, aún algo somnoliento. Sentía cómo le dolía la cabeza, pero sobre todo le dolía fuertemente el pecho, el corazón.

Mientras se iba acostumbrando a la tenue luz de la habitación, pudo observar, además, una peculiar máquina que lastimosamente ya reconocía. Suspiró irritado, sabía de lo que se trataba, había estado conectado a aquella máquina, probablemente, pocos minutos antes. Lo odiaba, odiaba estar en esa situación, y más que nada odiaba ese artefacto, que lo hacía lucir débil y lo atormentaba día a día.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, es entonces cuando logra escuchar la voz de una periodista en la televisión, y la noticia es lo que lo sorprende, haciendo que ahora mirara con suma atención la pequeña pantalla.

"-Aún luego de haber pasado ya más de un mes de aquel atentado que horrorizó al país, ni los policías ni los detectives han podido encontrar a alguien involucrado en el hecho…-"

El atentado…sin sospechosos, sin involucrados, sin justicia, ¡sin nada!

Se volvió hacia Craig; un mes en el hospital, y sin nadie que pudiera explicarle el por qué de su estado. Le daba rabia, enojo, porque aquel pelinegro se encontrara en ese infierno injustamente.

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Kyle había podido "conocer" a Craig, una semana de compañeros, una semana sin poder verse a los ojos y sin poder hablarse.

El pelirrojo se había acostumbrado a despertarse con la misma fría imagen del azabache recostado, sin poder hacer nada. Asimismo, en ocasiones de suma soledad, le entablaba una pequeña conversación de él mismo, sólo para que ninguno de los dos se sintiera solo. Y es que estaba seguro de que Craig lo escuchaba.

Lo observó detenidamente, y de inmediato recordó aquel sueño que había tenido, porque había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Pero no le parecía así, es decir, todo era tan real; esos ojos tan profundos, no eran como los de Stan. Aquel chico azabache…no le quedaba duda, tenía que ser él. Pero soñar con él de esa manera le parecía algo precipitado; su mente y corazón seguramente deseaban que despertara, además en aquel sueño, al poder verlo, sintió unas enormes ganas de poder alcanzarlo y poder abrazarlo al fin, pero no había sido posible.

Llegó a pensar en algún momento que se estaba aferrando dementemente a una persona a la cual no conocería jamás, pero supo que no era así, a lo mejor se trataba de una conexión entre los dos que había sentido desde un principio y que no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Tal vez yo…- Susurró, pero no pudo terminar, pues se vio interrumpido por unos golpes apresurados en su puerta.

-¡Hey, ¿Kyle?! Soy Stan, ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó al momento su mejor amigo, a quien se lo había escuchado bastante alterado. El de la ushanka se sorprendió un poco.

-Claro amigo, adelante.- Respondió con tranquilidad, aunque algo preocupado. El abrir de la puerta no se hizo esperar, dejando a la vista al azabache y al rubio nervioso a su lado.

-¡Kyle!- Saltó el pelinegro, prácticamente, hacia él, totalmente consternado y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.-Joder Kyle, ¿por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera?- Le reprendió mientras lo abrazaba con firmeza, sin desear soltarlo.

El de orbes esmeraldas entristeció de inmediato, no le agradaba para nada ver a su amigo así, mucho menos si se encontraba de esa manera por él.

-Stan, yo…-

-Los médicos me dijeron que…que te perdieron por unos segundos Kyle…-Interrumpió el azabache, mientras alejaba un poco a su amigo y lo observaba directo a sus ojos.-Casi te pierdo amigo.- Pronunció apenas con un susurro, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por la tristeza y la frustración de no poder ayudar a la persona que más quería. A Kyle por poco se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Yo…lo lamento Stan.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a abrazar nuevamente al pelinegro.

No era su culpa, para nada, pero sentía que debía disculparse con él mientras podía, porque tal vez en otro momento no podría hacerlo, pues él mismo ya no estaría.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada ya, Stan, estoy mucho mejor, créeme.- Le sonrió Kyle a su mejor amigo para así poder animarlo. Stan lo observó.

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro amigo, jamás te dejaría.- Aquello lo había dicho con completa certeza, sólo para así sentirse seguro de sí mismo, pero sabía que se estaba mintiendo, él no podría seguir estando al lado de Stan durante mucho más tiempo.

Al momento observó a Tweek, quien estaba cerca de ellos, pero sin querer interrumpir la escena; en su rostro se lograba observar una notable preocupación y tristeza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Kyle, sintiéndose con culpa por haberlo hecho sentir así también, decidió dar su parte y tranquilizarlo.

-Tú tampoco debes preocuparte Tweek, en verdad estoy bien.- Dijo amablemente.

El rubio intentó sonreír, pero a penas si lo logró. Él estaba mal, tal vez más de lo que se creía. Era verdad que sentía una gran pena por Kyle, que intentara sonreír y hacer notar que todo estaba bien, aún a pesar de saber que por poco no sobrevivía, pero sin embargo se sentía peor por Stan, quien al enterarse de la noticia se había puesto completamente pálido, era como si una parte de su alma se hubiera esfumado, claro, la que compartía con Kyle, pues ellos eran como una sola alma unida. Tweek, que en ese momento se encontraba con él, había presenciado el casi desvanecimiento del pelinegro, como si su Mundo se derrumbara, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle recordar algo que quería olvidar por completo, aunque resultaba imposible. Y es que se trataba, probablemente, del peor día de su vida: la noticia de que Craig se encontraba en coma, aquel día del atentado.

_Flash back_

_Aquel rubio paranoico se encontraba en su habitación, temblando y tomando otro café, como siempre. Observaba atento el paisaje que le otorgaba su ventana mientras pensaba; había sentido hacía unos minutos algo muy extraño en su cuerpo, como si algo se hubiera esfumado de él. Claro que pensó que los gnomos habían sido los responsables de que le ocurriera aquello, y empezó a temblar más y a entrar en pánico, como era ya su costumbre. Pero entonces escuchó el teléfono de la sala._

_Atendió su madre, muy tranquila y alegre, pero poco después de que contestara, todo quedó en silencio, en un muy profundo silencio, y Tweek lo notó._

_El cafeinómano, curioso y algo nervioso, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, con miedo de caerse y romperse todos los huesos, aún con su taza de café en mano. Finalmente pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba la mujer, y entonces pudo observar cómo ella colgaba con lentitud el teléfono, mientras en su rostro sólo se podía distinguir una mirada seria y triste. Y es que algo malo había pasado._

_Tweek, ya más inquieto de lo normal, y un poco asustado, quiso preguntarle a la madre qué era lo que había pasado, pero él no pudo articular palabra. Ella lo observó detenidamente y bajó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por su hijo. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y sin que él pudiera preguntarle algo, ella ya le respondía._

_-Tweek…Craig ha entrado en coma.- Le dijo en un pequeño susurro, no quería que su hijo se alterara, pero eso no se podría evitar. Debía de ser breve y sincera._

_Tweek, al escuchar aquella confesión, se le resbalaron de sus manos la taza que antes tenida agarrada fuertemente, logrando que se escuchara un estruendo sordo por toda la casa, mientras se esparcían los miles de pedacitos de vidrio por el suelo, derramando un poco del contenido líquido que aún quedaba._

_El ojiverde quedó atónito, sin poder terminar de comprender aquello, y es que no lo aceptaría jamás. Empezó a sentirse mareado, pero su rostro no cambiaba, seguía impactado. Intentó recordar las palabras de su madre, "ha entrado en coma", y con eso terminó de entenderlo._

_Una lágrima cayó involuntariamente por sus pómulos, sin siquiera darse cuenta, y observó el suelo, junto con los miles de vidrios que habían saltado. Su amigo, su único amigo ya no estaba con él. Craig se había desvanecido, y Tweek de apoco lo iría haciendo, pues su alma compartida, ahora estaba dividida. Y es que ya no estarían juntos._

_Fin Flash back_

Tweek verdaderamente no había querido recordar aquello, nadie querría recordarlo, pero no había podido evitarlo, ese día perdió a su mejor amigo, y en ese momento parecía estar volviendo a pasar por lo mismo, sólo que esta vez no era él quien estaba sufriendo, sino Stan, una persona a la cual estaba empezando a apreciar mucho, y verlo de esa manera lo devastaba por completo.

Sacudió la cabeza para ambos lados, intentando olvidar lo que estaba pensando, y concentrarse en la situación actual. Observó a ambos amigos, que ya se los veía mejor, en especial a Stan, hablando tranquilamente y regalándose sonrisas sinceras y amables.

Sonrió para sus adentros, le agarraba nostalgia el verlos tan juntos, pues si bien con Craig nunca había tenido una conversación tan vivaz y alegre, ellos también tenían sus maneras de compartir sus ideas, y de sentirse felices al hacerlo.

Diablos, ya estaba empezando a deprimirse. No le gustaba estar así, menos cuando estaba con Stan; no quería notarse débil.

-Am…Stan…- Llamó Tweek con nerviosismo, necesitaba salir de allí. -…nosotros ngh no podemos…- Susurró con cuidado. Stanley se dio cuenta al momento.

-Oh, es verdad. Esta no es la hora de visita.- Recordó, lamentando el no poder estar más tiempo con su amigo. –Perdón Kyle, pero nosotros debemos retirarnos, y si nos quedamos más tiempo, pues…-

-No te preocupes Stan, ya ves que estoy muy bien.-Le sonrió el judío.

-Sí, sólo espero que no estés fingiendo.- Rió un poco. La mirada que le dedicó Kyle fue suficiente para demostrarle que se encontraba en un mejor estado.

-Bueno Ky, será mejor que duermas un poco, ¿si?-

-Claro, de todas formas ando un poco cansado.- Respondió, y en efecto así era.

-Entonces nos iremos retirando, espero que te recuperes, Kyle.- Le dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se dirigía junto con Tweek a la puerta. El pelirrojo les sonrió a ambos en modo de despedida, pero antes de que estos salieran por completo, Kyle había recordado algo bastante intrigante. _"- ¿Quién eres tú?-"_ Y necesitaba quitarse esa duda de la cabeza.

-¡Espera Tweek!- Gritó de inmediato el pelirrojo. El nombrado dio un pequeño salto en el lugar por el susto repentino, y se giró con nerviosismo.

-¡Gah! ¿Qué ocurre?-

Kyle tragó saliva, esperaba que no se escuchara sospechoso lo que estaba por preguntarle.

-Em…sólo por curiosidad… ¿recuerdas el color de ojos de Craig…?-

Tweek pestañeó un par de veces por aquello, un poco sorprendido, pero le contestó sin problema y con una sonrisa amable, demostrando que le agradaba hablar de esos pequeños detalles.

-Claro ngh, nunca po-podría olvidarme de ellos.- Sonrió con nostalgia.-Sus ojos son de un a-azul oscuro muy profundo ack.-

Kyle abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh…ya veo…gracias.- Respondió con simpleza, pero con una sonrisa. Tweek se la devolvió, y seguido salió con Stan del cuarto.

Y ahora a Kyle no le quedaban dudas, porque ya no tendría que tenerlas. Era él en verdad. Y entonces nada de aquello había sido un simple sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhh vueltoooo!<strong>

**Dios, cuánto tiempo. A penas empiezo el colegio y ya me persiguen con un palo D: (?)**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, siento que los decepcioné :'c Les juro realmente que había querido actualizar antes, pero no pude, simplemente no se pudo.**

**Y encima este capítulo no me convenció del todo e.e Pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado, por lo menos un poco (?)**

**Y bueno, prometo no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos veremos~**


End file.
